Joining the human world
by Yikanu Sekami
Summary: A merman has been captured and Tsurugi has become his caretaker. But along the way they develloped feelings for each other. Tsurugi helps him to escape. When they are at Tenma's house they discover something interesting and the merman's going to join the human world until they stop searching for him. KyouTaku Warnings: yaoi, OOCness
1. Prologue

**Heey! This is my second story! I read some fics about mermans and they inspired me to do this, I also stole some ideas from H2O Just Add Water.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO or H2O Just Add Water (just to be sure) nor its characters!**

* * *

Tsurugi's POV:

"Come on Tsurugi, it's almost closing time!" Tenma shouted.

We were on our way to an Aquarium that was located in Inazuma Town. Normally you could only see fish there and nothing more. In other words boring. But about a week ago a very rare creature was found near the Inazuma coast, a merman. This had caught the brunets interest and he wanted to see it. I on the other hand didn't really care, I just went along after Tenma had asked me about a thousand times.

We had reached the entrance.

"Two tickets for the merman exhibition please," Tenma said with a bright smile.

The cashier gave us the tickets and Tenma paid saying it was his treat. We walked though some hallways until we reached a huge door with 'Merman exhibition' written above it. We showed the guard our tickets and he let us in. The room behind the door was huge. Right in the middle of the room stood an aquarium as big as two living rooms combined. I could see everything very clearly because almost all people had gone home.

Tenma walked to the glass and I followed him. The aquarium was decorated with yellow sand, all kinds of plants, a big shell almost as big as a bed and in the middle laid a few big rocks. On one of the rocks sat a figure, it was the merman. He had three pieces of seaweed in his hands. He was folding them together as if he was braiding somebody's hair. When I took a closer look at the merman I froze. He was absolutely breathtaking. He had wavy greyish-brown hair, tanned skin, a royal-blue tail and beautiful red eyes. But something was wrong. His eyes looked sad and almost lifeless.

Out of nowhere the merman looked up and locked eyes with me. He kept staring at me with those sad eyes. It felt like he could look right into my soul and I couldn't do anything about it. After I think a few minutes he shifted his gaze back to the seaweed in his hands. I kept staring at him until someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a man in a blue shirt with the logo of the aquarium on it. I assumed he worked here.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you have a job yet?" The man asked. I was shocked and very surprised.

"N-no, why do you ask?"

"Would you like to work here as caretaker of the merman? He hasn't looked at anyone like that before except for you. He won't eat and I'm afraid that if he keeps going like this he won't last long. He also refuses to speak. I'm starting to get desperate, so I'll take any chance I have." He said with a stern and worried face.

After a little silence he sighed and took something out of his pocket.

"Here is a card with my number on it. Please think about it and call me when you have an answer." And with that he left.

"What was that all about?" A voice behind me asked. I turned around and saw Tenma looking at me with a questioning look.

"Nothing," I said quick and shoved the card in my pocket.

I knew Tenma well enough to know that if I told him he would push me until I would take the job. And I wanted to think about it alone. A bell rang followed by a voice asking the last visitors to go to the exit. I looked at the merman one more time and headed towards the exit.

I laid in my bed. I couldn't sleep. My thoughts kept me awake. I just couldn't stop thinking about the merman and the job. I really felt like seeing the merman again, he looked so beautiful yet so sad. I really wanted to do something about that. The words of the man kept repeating in my mind.

_"He hasn't looked at anyone like that before except for you. He won't eat and I'm afraid that if he keeps going like this he won't last long. He also refuses to speak. I'm starting to get desperate, so I'll take any chance I have." _

After another discussion with myself I decided to take the job. I looked at the clock on my nightstand. 9 O'clock, that wasn't too late to call right? I grabbed my phone and the card. I sat down on my bed again and dialed the number.

"Hello?" I heard a voice say at the other hand of the line. I went straight to the point.

"I'll take the job."

"Great! Now tell me your name, your age and your sizes so I can prepare some things. You can start tomorrow morning at 7 am."

"My name is Tsurugi Kyousuke, 13 years old and my size is M sometimes S."

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow! Bye."

"Bye."

And with that I hung up. I laid back down with a satisfied smile on my face. I closed my eyes and felt into a deep slumber.

Next morning.

I stood in front of the entrance. It was exactly 7 am.

"Ah there you are," A voice said. I turned towards the voice and saw the man from yesterday.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke right?"

I nodded.

"Come on in I'll show you the way around and tell you the things you need to do." He gestured me to follow him. After about an hour of walking I had seen everything and we finally arrived at the merman exhibition. The man took out some keys and opened the door. The merman sat on the exact same spot as yesterday. He looked up and furrowed his eyebrows confused.

"I saw you looking at him yesterday so I offered him a job." The man said to the merman. The merman's facial expression turned plain and he sighed looking away.

We were now standing near the edge of the aquarium. I saw the merman beneath us.

"Because it's your first day the only thing you have to do is feed him now. Here lies a wetsuit and a bottle of air for if you need to go into the water. Do you know how to use that?"

I nodded. I had once followed one of those courses on vacation and I still remembered it all. He handed me a bucked full of fish.

"Alright I'll leave you two alone then. Good luck." And with that he walked away.

I looked down again thinking about how I'm going to feed him. I could just throw the fish in the water but I actually wanted to make contact with the merman. So I decided to put on the wetsuit and jumped in the water with the bucket in my hands.

I landed on the bottom just in front of the merman. He looked surprised but didn't move from his spot. I took one of the fish out of the bucket and reached it out to him. He looked horrified at the fish in my hand. Then his facial expression changed from horrified to angry and he slapped my hand away. I was confused. He must be very hungry why wouldn't he take the fish and eat? After a few more attempts I started to lose my patience. I gave up and climbed out of the water. I looked down and he was staring at me.

"Oh come on! You must be hungry right? Then why won't you eat?" I screamed at him. He just kept staring blankly at me. I turned around frustrated.

"I am," I suddenly heard from behind. My eyes widened and I turned around again. The merman had his head and shoulders out of the water and was looking at me. I walked back to the edge and sat down.

"If you are then why won't you eat? If you go on like this you'll die," I said in a softer voice. He looked at me with determination in his eyes.

"Because I'd rather die than to become a cannibal."

After a long silence it finally hit me. Of course he wouldn't eat fish! He is half fish himself! Why didn't I think of this earlier? He had clearly seen my expression because he said: "Do you get it now?"

"Yeah." Suddenly the memory of my conversation with the man the other day popped up in my head.

_He also refuses to speak._

"Wait, why are you talking to me? That man said you never talked to anybody," I asked. He looked down.

"I don't know. Something tells me I can trust you." I stood up and walked towards my backpack.

"Where are you going?" He asked. I took a little box out of my backpack and walked back to him.

"You still need to eat something, here you can have my lunch. I'll buy something else later," I said. I held the box out to him. He hesitated but eventually took it. He came closer to the edge so he could lean on it. He opened it and looked confused.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Its rice with scrambled eggs, oxheart cabbage and bacon bits."

"No fish?" He asked.

"No fish."

He carefully took the chopsticks and took a small bite. His eyes widened and he looked at me.

"This is delicious!" He said.

"I'm glad you like it! I made it myself," I said with a smile.

After he was finished eating we started to talk to each other. He told me how he got here and what they do to him when the aquarium is closed. It was absolutely horrible. He got stuck in one of the fishing nets and couldn't get out anymore. The fisherman who had found him actually wanted to let him go but his friends found out and they were much more greedy. They had captured him and sold him to the aquarium. He had tried to escape with his powers* but one day they injected some green stuff in his veins. He told me it hurt very much and after the pain had decreased he wasn't able to use his powers anymore. Now they come every three days to inject the green stuff. They electrocute the water so his limbs will go numb and he can't struggle*. It was absolutely shocking. I felt very angry. How could those people do that to him?!

When he was finished there was silence. Then all of a sudden I thought about something. He hasn't even told me his name.

"What's your name?" I asked him. He looked surprised but then smiled. It was a sincere smile. My heart couldn't help but skip a beat at that smile.

"Shindou. Shindou Takuto. May I ask yours?"

"Tsurugi Kyousuke, nice to meet you," I said smiling back at him. His smile vanished and he looked down.

"That man should come back soon," he said. I looked at him.

"Shindou," I spoke with a stern voice. He looked up at me.

"I'll get you out of here, I swear. But first you'll have to regain more strength." He smiled again and nodded.

And that's how it all started. Four month have passed since then. One month ago we confessed our love for each other. I can still remember that day clearly. I'm so happy but deep inside I know we can't be together. I'm helping him to escape after all. He is almost strong enough to escape. From there I'll see what will happen.

* * *

**So I hope you liked the first chapter! **

**First *: Shindou can control water. He can move, freeze, melt and boil it.**

**Second *: I don't know if it's actually possible but here it is.**

**Please review?**


	2. The confession and the cruel reality

**Heey, here is another chapter! Thanks for the reviews! **

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**This chapter is for KyouTaku day s****o happy KyouTaku day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO nor it's characters!**

* * *

I was sitting in front of Shindou and watched him while he ate. I was so happy to have such a beautiful lover like him. I couldn't help but to get lost in thought. I remembered the first time we kissed and confessed our feelings towards each other.

Flashback

"Hey Tsurugi, would you like to swim with me today?" He asked a bit shy.

"Sure why not," I said with a smile. I stood up and put on the wetsuit. When I was about to put on the breathing system Shindou stopped me.

"Wait."

"What is it?" I asked him.

"W-well I was t-thinking uhm maybe you would like to breathe underwater?" He asked while looking down.

"Is that possible then?" I asked him. He nodded. I walked back to him.

"Okay what do I have to do?" He was still looking down and lowered himself a bit further into the water. He murmured something inaudible.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"You ehm you'll have to k-kiss me. Y-You know there is a legend that a kiss from a mermaid allows you to breathe underwater. Well it's not just a legend, it's actually true and it also works with a merman. It's just temporarily though, you'll be able to breathe underwater for four hours," he said in just loud enough for me to hear.

My heart stopped for a second. Was he allowing me to kiss him? There is that strange feeling inside my chest again. I don't know why but I actually want to kiss him. What is this strange feeling? No, it couldn't possibly be love right? That's just impossible, but still that feeling. I couldn't describe it in any other way...

I just kept staring at him and he noticed.

"Y-you know what n-never mind that," he said quickly and wanted to swim away but I grabbed his wrist.

"N-no it's okay. I don't mind," I said to him with a smile. He looked surprised at me. I climbed into the water just in front of him. He hesitated but eventually came a bit closer.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded. It was like my body started to live on its own. I lifted his chin with my index finger and leaned in. Our lips touched in a sweet and gentle kiss. I had my eyes closed so I couldn't see Shindou's expression but I could feel he was shocked. But after a few seconds he relaxed and kissed back slowly. I just couldn't describe the feeling I had in that moment. But I knew one thing: it was the best feeling ever. I was sad when we parted but our foreheads were still locked together. We stayed like that for a while until Shindou broke the silence.

"I-I think I l-like you. N-no I know I l-like you very m-much." I was so happy to hear those words. It was like a box of fireworks exploded in my head.

"I like you too," I whispered in his ear. I pulled him closer while he wrapped his tail around my legs. It was a strange feeling but I liked it. We stayed like that for a while. Embracing each other, enjoying the other's body warmth.

Flashback end.

I got pulled back into reality by Shindou who had finished eating and had splashed some water in my face.

"What was that for?" I asked him. He was about to answer but I cut him off.

"You know what, never mind. Let's get to work."

Shindou was now strong enough and we were planning an escape. I was sitting on the edge in front of Shindou while he was leaning on the edge.

"Alright," I started.

"I had this in mind. Tomorrow I'll bring a very big blanket with me. I remember you told me that you can stay out of the water for some time. When we're alone I'll wrap you in it. When the guard's shift is over it always takes about five minutes before the next guard arrives. That'll be our chance to escape through the back exit. I'll have a car waiting outside. We'll go to a friend's house because my bathtub is too small and he has a very big one. I would've let you stay in my swimming pool but then the chance of anybody seeing you becomes bigger and we don't want that. From there we will plan further."

He nodded in agreement. He placed his hands on my cheeks, leaned forward and softly kissed me.

"Thank you, Kyousuke," he said when we parted.

The door opened and two men in white clothing came in. Shindou, a bit startled, swam immediately to the bottom. He was already at the bottom of the aquarium when the men reached the edge. I knew what was going to happen and walked away excusing myself, not wanting to see such a thing. But a third man grabbed my arm.

"You're his caretaker, aren't you?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I think you should see what we are going to do now, you're his caretaker after all. Or do you want to get fired?"

I was about to protest but the man dragged me towards the edge. When he let go of me I didn't walk away. I couldn't risk it to get fired now, or else the plan would not work. Even if it meant to watch something this horrible.

I looked down and saw Shindou sitting in the corner of the aquarium looking terrified. One of the man put some sort of metal rod in the aquarium. The metal rod was connected to a weird looking machine.

"Everything is ready sir," one of the men said.

"Good, you can start the machine."

One of the men pressed a button on the machine. Electricity shocks were sent into the water and I heard Shindou scream in pain. I wanted to close my eyes but refused feeling like I would betray him if I did. It is absolutely horrible to hear the one you love scream in pain while you can do nothing about it. After a few seconds that felt like hours to me the third men spoke again.

"Alright that's enough."

The machine got turned off and I saw Shindou lying on the bottom. He had told me before that they electrocute the water so his limbs will go numb and he won't struggle. I could see he was at the verge of crying even from this distance.

One of the men had changed into a wetsuit and jumped into the water, while the other was preparing a injection filled with some sort of green stuff. The one in the wetsuit pulled Shindou on the edge. I really needed to control myself now. All I wanted to do was race towards him and comfort him, say that it was going to be alright, protect him from those horrible men. But I knew that if I did the chance of getting him out of here became very small. I assumed that if they found out I was in love with him they would fire me. Or even worse, do more experiments on Shindou and maybe even on me. The other man with the injection walked closer to Shindou and grabbed his arm harshly. He injected the green stuff in his arm and didn't even flinch when Shindou screamed again.

After they'd checked some other things they laid Shindou back into the water. He immediately sank to the bottom due to his numb limbs. After they'd cleaned up everything they left, leaving Shindou and me alone. When I was sure they were away I jumped into the water. I didn't even care that I wasn't wearing a wetsuit. I swam to the bottom. I was able to breathe underwater because Shindou had kissed me before the men came in. When I reached him I saw that he was crying.

"It hurts... so much.. Kyousuke," he said through his sobs. I pulled him into a hug and kept saying things like: "It's going to be alright" and "Calm down".

After a few minutes he finally calmed down. I pulled out of the hug, looked him in the eyes and laid my hand on his cheek making him look at me.

"Tomorrow this will all be over," I assured him.

"Can you move already?"

He tried to move his tail and it moved just a little bit.

"Well I guess I should tuck you in then. It's already late and you need to be fit tomorrow," I said with a smile, trying to be positive. He smiled back at me and nodded.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" He asked with a face that made it impossible to say no, not that I mind it of course.

"Of course," I said.

I picked him up and swam to the bed size shell. I laid Shindou in it first, laid down next to him and held him tight.

"I love you Kyousuke," He said.

I looked at him for a few seconds before leaning in. I kissed him with all my passion, reassurance, love and determination.

"I love you too Takuto."

When I was sure he was asleep I slowly got up, making sure not to wake him. I gave him one last kiss on his forehead and swam to the surface. I pulled myself out of the water, dried myself as much as possible and went home.

'Tomorrow I am going to save him no matter what!' I thought to myself.

* * *

**If I have made any mistakes don't be affraid to point them out, I'll only appreciate them!**

**Please review?**


	3. The escape

**Heey! I'm so sorry for the late update... **

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO nor its characters!**

* * *

Next morning:

I woke up a bit early this morning. I walked downstairs to eat breakfast when I was finished in the bathroom. After breakfast I walked back upstairs to pack some things. I took my backpack and put a big brown blanket, some breakfast for Shindou and a spare pair of clothes in it. After my sudden action of yesterday I was forced to bike home with wet clothes so I thought a spare pair of clothes couldn't hurt. When I was sure I had packed everything I headed towards the aquarium.

When I arrived at the aquarium Shindou was already up waiting for me. I sat down on the edge and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" I asked him.

"Good morning. Yes I slept pretty good despite the tension for today."

"Yes I know but you still have to eat first," I said giving him the lunchbox.

While Shindou was eating I laid out the blanket near the edge. When Shindou was done I first made sure nobody was near by checking the corridors. To my surprise no one was there, not a single soul to be seen. You would think that if such a rare creature as Shindou was found they would use super high security, but no. When I had made sure that no one was around I carefully pulled Shindou out of the water and laid him on the blanket. I wrapped the blanket around his tail, chest and finally I made some sort of hat for his head so only his face was still visible. I couldn't help but to think he looked cute this way.

I looked at my watch and saw that the first guard's shift was almost over. I looked Shindou in the eyes.

"Are you ready?" I asked him.

He nodded.

I placed my left arm under his tail and my right arm behind his back. I slowly picked him up bridal style. He buried his face in my chest so you could only see the brown blanket. I felt that he grabbed hold of my shirt like he was afraid to fall and I slightly chuckled.

I grabbed my backpack and headed towards the back exit. Outside stood a cab which I had ordered this morning. I got inside the cab and told the driver Tenma's address. I really hoped the driver wouldn't mention the blanket but apparently luck wasn't on my side right now.

"What's beneath that blanket?" The driver asked. I saw him looking at me questioningly through the little mirror.

"Nothing." I said a bit too quick.

The driver sighed, stopped the car and turned to me.

"Look I don't want any trouble so tell me what's beneath that blanket or else you can go find another cab," he threatened.

I slightly panicked. What was I going to tell him? Of course I couldn't tell him the truth. I mean just think about it. 'Oh yeah that, I'm just saving the merman they found a few months ago from the horrible people there'. After a few seconds that felt like hours a genius idea popped up inside my mind.

"It's a costume," I lied.

"A costume?" The driver asked slightly confused.

"Yes a costume. You know that merman that has been found? Well my little brother is like a huge fan of it so I made him a costume for his birthday. Do you want to see it?" I suggested to make my story more believable. Thank God for my smooth lying skills.

"Sure," The driver responded.

I felt that Shindou froze in my arms.

"Don't worry. Just relax, I'll handle this." I said to him making sure the driver wouldn't hear me.

I reached out to the end of Shindou's tail and carefully pulled the blanket off, revealing Shindou's royal-blue scales.

"See, it's just a costume."

I crossed my fingers, hoping the driver would buy my story.

"Wow, you're really good. It's beautiful. Okay then uhm... can you tell me the address again?" The driver asked.

I told him Tenma's address once again and thankfully the rest of the ride was in silence.

When we arrived at Tenma's place I paid the driver, went to the front door and rang the doorbell. Tenma opened the door with a big smile as usual.

"Hey Tsurugi!" He greeted. Then his gaze fell on the blanket and he frowned. But before he could say anything I cut him off.

"Can I please come in? I'll explain everything later." Tenma looked confused but nodded and gestured me to come in.

We went to his room. Inside I sat down on the bed with Shindou on my lap who still buried his face in my chest. Tenma sat down next to me on the bed, staring at the blanket with a curious look on his face.

"Alright, I first need you to promise me to not shout under any circumstances." I told him while looking him in the eye. Tenma looked confused but shrugged.

"Alright I promise," he said.

I slowly removed the blanket around Shindou's head. Shindou and Tenma stared at each other for a while. But then Tenma's expression changed into shock.

"You kidnapped the-?!"

Shindou, who apparently had seen this coming, quickly covered his mouth before he could scream the word 'merman'. Because of the sudden action the blanket around his chest was removed too and you could see some of his scales that started around his waist.

"I haven't kidnapped him. I saved him, really you don't want to know what they did to him in there," I whispered to him.

When Shindou was sure Tenma had calmed down he slowly removed his hand and leaned against me. I immediately noticed that his skin was barely wet.

"I should get you to the bathtub soon," I muttered.

"Bathtub?" Tenma asked confused, apparently he had heard me.

"Yeah, I actually came here to ask if he could stay in your bathtub. He can't stay in my swimming pool and my bathtub is too small," I told him.

"Oh okay. I don't mind, you can use it. You guys are lucky that Aki-nee is gone for two weeks," He said with a smile. That was Tenma, always willing to help.

"Thank you very much," Shindou said to Tenma.

"You're welcome!"

Shindou turned to me.

"Thank you too Kyousuke."

Tenma's expression changed.

"Wait did you just call him Kyousuke?" Tenma asked surprised. Shindou opened his mouth to answer but I spoke up before he could.

"Uhm yes. That uhm is something I'd like to talk to you about... To say it short; I'm in love with him."

* * *

**Please tell me if I have made any mistakes.**

**Reviews are more than welcome!**

**Bye!**


	4. An interesting discovery

**Heey, I'm back again with another chapter! Thank you so much for all your reviews!**

**I really hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven nor its characters!**

* * *

"E-EEEEEEH?!" And with that Tenma fainted.

"He fainted," Shindou said with disbelief.

"Yes.. Uhm I'll-eh put him in his bed. Then we can go to the bathtub," I said.

I put Shindou down on the floor for the moment and laid Tenma in his bed. I picked Shindou up again and walked towards the bathroom where I put him down next to the sink that was standing across the bathtub. I turned towards the bathtub and started to prepare the bath.

"U-uhm K-K-Kyousuke," Shindou said with a shaky voice. I turned around and saw him looking at his tail, which was still covered by the blanket.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He didn't say anything. He pulled at the blanket and it revealed... TWO LEGS!? Shindou and I stared at them for a while with disbelieve until I snapped out of the stare.

"Oh My God! How did this happen?" I asked him.

"W-well, I've heard a rumour once that some mermen and mermaids get legs when they are dry. But I didn't know it was true and I definitely didn't know I was one of them!" He said shocked, the blanket still wrapped around his waist. I smiled brightly at him. He just looked confused.

"Do you know what this means?" I asked him with excitement in my voice. He kept staring at me with a confused look.

"This means you can live a normal life here and go to school with me until they stop searching for you!" I embraced him tight. He hugged me back and I felt something wet on my shoulder.

"T-that.. would b-be... great," He said through sobs.

I pulled out of the hug, wiped his tears away and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

A thought popped up in my mind. I walked out of the bathroom, grabbed my backpack and walked back. I pulled out my spare pair of clothes and handed them over to Shindou. He looked at the clothes confused, then at me and then back to the clothes. Eventually he seemed to understand and started to blush.

"C-could you uhm y-you know," he started. I understood immediately and started to blush too.

"Y-yes, of course." I quickly walked out of the bathroom, blushing like mad. I waited patiently outside and after a few minutes Shindou called from the other side of the door.

"I'm done."

I slowly opened the door and peeked in. He sat there on the floor with black trousers and a white T-shirt with a V-neck. You could clearly see that the clothes were a size too big for him. I walked over to him and it was only then I noticed that his hair was a mess. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Your hair is a mess," I told him. He touched his hair and he frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked him while I looked around the bathroom for a hairbrush. Tenma probably wouldn't mind if I used it.

"It feels weird when it's dry," He answered. I finally found what I had been looking for, I grabbed the hairbrush and handed it to Shindou.

"What is this?" He asked while examining the hairbrush.

"It's called a hairbrush. You can get the burdocks out of your hair with it," I explained. Shindou kept looking at the hairbrush, not really knowing what to do with it. I smiled and took the hairbrush.

"Let me help you."

I sat down behind him and started to brush his hair. Shindou flinched when I ran the brush through his hair for the first time, but after some time he started to relax. While I was brushing I couldn't help myself, I leaned in a bit closer and let my hand go through his locks. His curls felt so soft and they smelled like the sea. Shindou noticed I had stopped brushing and turned to me.

"What are you doing?" He asked innocently.

"Your hair smells nice," I simply replied.

I saw his cheeks heat up and he quickly turned around again, trying to hide his blush while I continued to brush his hair.

After I was done I put the hairbrush back in its place. Shindou tried to stand up but almost immediately fell forward due to lack of balance. I caught him before he could fall and decided that it would be better to carry Shindou until Tenma wakes up. I carried Shindou downstairs and put him on the couch. By now it was already noon. I made some lunch for us and we silently ate. When we had just finished we heard footsteps on the stairs. Tenma walked into the room while rubbing his head. Tenma noticed me and walked towards me.

"Hey Tsurugi! You know I just had the craziest dream ever! You came here with the merman from the exhibition and told me you are in love with him! Hahaha funny right!?" He said. I blinked a couple of times before answering.

"But Tenma that actually _did_ happen. After I told you that, you fainted," I explained to him. Tenma looked shocked and it was only then he noticed Shindou sitting next to me.

"Tsurugi can I talk to you alone for a sec?" He asked, so serious it almost scared me. I nodded, stood up and followed him into the kitchen.

Whispers:

Tenma: "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Tsurugi: "I saved him from the horrible people there!"

Tenma: "No not that! I get that.. kind of. But how could you fall in love with him?!"

Tsurugi: "I don't know it just happened okay!"

Tenma: "Oh come on Tsurugi! We both know that it is impossible for you two to be together! He lives in the sea and you live on the land!"

Tsurugi: "I know... I don't know what happens after they stop searching for him and he can go home. I just want him to be happy. He deserves it after all he has been through. And if that means he has to leave, so be it."

Tenma: "Wow... You really love him, don't you?"

Tsurugi: "Yes."

Tenma: "Okay I'll help you out. He can stay in my bathtub."

Tsurugi: "Yeah about that. We found out that when he's dry he gets legs. So we don't need the bathtub anymore."

Tenma: "That's great! Then he can go to school with us! It's the best way to hide him until they stop searching for him!"

Tsurugi: "Yes that's what I thought too. But the problem is he still can't walk. So I want to ask you to help me teach him how to walk."

Tenma: "Sure no problem! You two can also stay here if you'd like. I bet that they are going to search your house since you're his caretaker. Maybe we can teach him how to play soccer!"

Tsurugi: "Thank you so much Tenma!"

After our little talk we walked back into the living room. Tenma walked over to Shindou.

"I believe I haven't introduced myself properly yet. My name is Matsukaze Tenma! Nice to meet you," he said in his cheerful tone. Shindou nodded.

"Shindou Takuto. Nice to meet you too."

Tenma clapped his hands together.

"So would you like to learn how to walk?"

Shindou's face lit up.

"Yes please!"

* * *

**So that's it for now! Please tell me if I have made any mistakes. **

**Reviews are always welcome!**


	5. A day full of learning

**Hello Minna!**

**I'm so so so so so so so sorry for not updating for so long! (For this fic and in general...)**

**I'm unfortunately starting to lose interest in this fandom but I shall NEVER abandon it! It just means that I need some time to get back into it :D**

**School has also been a huge b*tch! So I'm pretty busy since it's the last semester of the year...**

**BUT to make it a little up to you I made this chapter extra long! So I really hope you guys enjoy this and don't lose faith in me!**

**Because my motto is: When I start a fic I'm going to finish it!**

**Alright now all that has been said; Tsurugi disclaimer!**

**Tsurugi: Sekami-chan does not own me nor the entire Inazuma Eleven GO series!**

**Oh yeah by the way for anybody who is interested, they are around the age of 16/17 so still in college but not that old that they live by themselves and stuff ;)**

* * *

"Alright I suggest we do it on the grass outside. So if you fall you won't fall that hard," Tenma said with a smile.

Shindou and I agreed, I carried Shindou to the backyard and put him down on a bench. Shindou looked with scared and slightly curious eyes at the grass below him, unconsciously pulling his legs a little higher. A thought popped up inside my head and a smirk made it's was on my face. Without warning I grabbed one of his legs and pulled it down, letting his foot touch the grass.

Shindou gasped in shock and tried to pull his leg away but I held a firm grip on it.

"Kyousuke let me go! This is not funny! That green stuff is scary!" Shindou kept yelling at me.

"Don't worry! Look it's not doing anything to you, now is it?" I asked him.

Shindou's struggles eased and he slowly and very carefully looked down. I saw how his facial features changed from fear to pure curiosity and I slowly let go of his leg. Once I had let it go Shindou didn't retreat, he even moved his leg a little. The grass tickled under his foot and he pulled back, until curiosity beat him again and he slowly let his leg down until his foot was flat on the grass. He spread his toes and let the grass stroke his foot, slowly getting used to the unfamiliar feeling. His second leg soon followed and he moved them slowly chuckling at the tickling feeling.

Tenma and I watched as Shindou slowly started to investigate our world. It was admiring to see that such a small and boring thing like grass could be so strange and even scary to him. Thinking about that, the most normal and small things must be like alien things to Shindou. Shindou looked to me once showing his bright smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"What is this green stuff?" Shindou asked us.

"It's called grass, it's some sort of plant I guess?" Tenma spoke before me.

"It looks a bit like seaweed but then smaller and it feels completely different." Shindou commented.

Shindou started to look around more but I caught his attention before he could find something interesting.

"I thought we were on a mission, weren't we?" I asked looking at Tenma.

"Oh yeah, you're right! We were going to learn Shindou-san how to walk! Alright, first you need to learn how to stand." Tenma said.

"Really, you can drop the '–san' Tenma." Shindou replied with a small smile.

Tenma showed Shindou a cheeky grin and accepted. Tenma walked closer to Shindou and showed him how to do it, telling him that balance was the most important.

Shindou slowly stood up with our help and we held him steady by holding onto his arms. When Shindou stood completely still we slowly let go. Shindou kept his balance for a few seconds before he lost it and tumbled backwards. I reacted fast and took hold of his left arm while my other arm wrapped around his back and pulled him against my chest. Shindou leaned against me, slightly panting and I could feel his heart thumping in his chest.

"It's okay, you did great for a first time." I complemented him.

Shindou nodded slowly and calmed down soon after. We repeated the process and after a few times Shindou finally stood straight without falling.

"Yes, that's it!" Tenma yelled in excitement.

A big smile crossed Shindou's face as he stood on his own without our support.

"Alright, now we are going to teach you how to walk." Tenma said, quickly moving on.

Tenma showed Shindou how to walk, telling him that balance was still important but also things he needed to pay attention to; like that he doesn't stand on his own feet and that he doesn't stumble over them. I grabbed Shindou's right arm and Tenma Shindou's left arm. After taking a breath of air Shindou slowly began to walk, placing foot before foot. I saw the uneasiness in Shindou's face as he wasn't used to two legs that moved separately. Sometimes Shindou would fall but Tenma and I always pulled him up again and after a while, and a lot of practice and stumbling, Shindou managed to walk on his own without falling. And this time it was me who yelled out of excitement.

"You did it Takuto! You are walking!"

"I did it.. I did it, I'm walking! I did it Kyousuke!" He hugged me tight and I returned the hug, burying my hand in his greyish-brown curls. He let go of me and turned to Tenma, a big smile on his face.

"Thank you so much for helping me. I don't know how I can ever repay you," He said.

"Don't worry about it. I mean we're friends now right?" Tenma replied with his famous cheery voice.

Shindou smiled.

"Right!"

"Actually I think I know something you can do to repay him," I said.

They both looked at me.

"How?" They asked at the same time. I leant over Shindou and whispered something in his ear.

"Really? Yeah I could do that but are you okay with that?" He asked.

"Sure I don't mind," I said.

"Uhm guys, what are you talking about?" Tenma asked, his voice slightly suspicious.

I looked at my watch before turning back to Shindou.

"We could do it now. They probably don't know you're missing yet." I said, completely ignoring Tenma's question.

"Sure! Come on Tenma, let's go!" Shindou agreed, grabbed Tenma's wrist and pulled him along.

We started walking towards my house, since biking was totally out of the question and besides it was a good exercise for Shindou. Shindou was now able to walk but he still stumbled every now and then, probably because he still needed to get used to moving two legs separately, and I made sure to catch him every time. Tenma kept asking questions the whole way but Shindou and I kept our mouth shut.

After a few minutes of walking we arrived at my house. I unlocked the door and we got inside. Shindou dragged the still confused and slightly suspicious Tenma towards the swimming pool. The sun was shining brightly and reflected on the water as Shindou stopped in front of the swimming pool.

"Could you please just tell me-" Tenma was silenced as Shindou's lips landed on his. The kiss lasted for just a few seconds before Shindou pulled back.

"There, that should do it." He said.

When Tenma realised what had just happened he blushed like mad covering his mouth.

"W-what t-the h-hell was t-that f-for?!" He yelled but it was muffled due to the hand in front of his mouth. Then his expression changed to fear and he removed his hand while spinning around to face me.

"P-please Tsurugi d-don't hurt me!" He screamed and I just shrugged.

"Why would I hurt you?" I asked.

The confusion was clearly visible on Tenma's face.

"Maybe I should explain now," Shindou began thinking of the best way to explain this.

"I kissed you so that you can breathe underwater. This way it is much more fun to swim! As to Kyousuke's reaction: he didn't mind because first, it was his idea and second, it didn't mean anything. So this is to say my thanks, to swim together while you can breathe underwater!"

Tenma nodded still a bit confused but it looked like he got the big picture.

"Couldn't you have explained this earlier to me?" He asked desperate.

"Why? So we would miss that funny expression you made? No way!" I said laughing.

After laughing some more Tenma and I went inside to change into our swimming gear. Shindou said he didn't need any as he would get his tail when his skin would come in contact with the water. When we came back we saw Shindou was already in the swimming pool, his tail almost blending in with the tiles inside the pool, his scales just slightly darker. I saw he made some gestures with his arm but nothing seemed to happen and he punched the water frustrated. I gave Tenma a look that told him I would handle it as I silently climbed in the water together with Tenma and went over to Shindou. When I reached him I softly hugged him from behind and I saw a tear making its way down his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him. He quickly wiped the tear away before turning in my embrace so we faced each other.

"It's nothing.. I was just trying something," he said and I saw the distant look in his eyes.

I knew there was something he wasn't telling me but I decided to let it drop, he would tell me when he was ready. Shindou snapped out of his stare and looked up at me with a sly smile.

"Anyway I don't believe I have given you the ability to breathe underwater yet," he said the sly smile turning into a playful one.

"Oh I'm pretty sure you have but I don't mind a second try, just to be sure." He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me passionately.

Shindou broke the kiss and I nuzzled his nose some more, not wanting to lose the contact just yet, but Shindou broke the contact nevertheless and turned towards Tenma. I did the same and we found him staring at Shindou's tail, Shindou chuckled at the look Tenma was giving him and asked:

"You want to touch it, don't you?"

Tenma looked up surprised and nodded shyly. Shindou casually went over to him and held the end of his tail in front of Tenma's face, the royal blue scales reflecting the sunlight. Tenma looked at the scales with utmost concentration and slowly reached out his hand but stopped midway looking to Shindou once more for a final confirmation. Shindou chuckled before giving it.

"It's okay, I don't mind. Kyousuke has done it a lot of times; I remember how he blushed like mad the first time," he said with a little teasing tone in his last sentence.

"Takuto..." I wanted it to sound warning but it came out more like whine.

Tenma chuckled at that but then his attention went back to the tail in front of him once more. He slowly reached out his hand again, this time not hesitating, and touched the shining scales.

"Wow, your tail is really smooth!" Tenma said amazed.

After Tenma was satisfied Shindou put his tail back in the water and seemed to remember something as he started to search something on the bottom of the pool. After a few minutes he finally came back up and held a royal blue scale in his hand.

"I already thought I had lost one," he said.

He reached his hand out to Tenma.

"Here, you can have it!"

Tenma took the scale and looked at it astonished.

"Thank you so much! But what about Tsurugi?" He asked.

"Oh don't worry. I have my collection in my room." I said teasingly, giving payback for the touching comment earlier.

The blush that crept on Shindou's face was totally worth the splash of water that I received afterwards.

"You only have to keep it wet, that's all." Shindou said.

Tenma nodded and I climbed out of the pool.

"I'll get you a glass of water to put it in for the meantime," I said and walked towards the house.

While I was pouring the water into the glass I couldn't help but imagine how Shindou would react to the tap. I could see him looking in astonishment as the water appeared out of nowhere, or at least in his opinion, and couldn't help but smile thinking it would be so cute.

When I came back outside I saw Tenma was chasing Shindou, though it wasn't really fair because every time Tenma came near Shindou would swim away with the amazing speed that his tail granted. I noticed Tenma had laid the scale on the edge of the pool and put the scale in the glass before putting the glass on the table inside. Once I was back at the edge I saw Shindou had stopped just below me and hadn't noticed me yet. An idea popped in my mind and I jumped into the water, wrapping my arms around Shindou's waist and held him tight.

"Got you," I whispered in his ear.

"Kyousuke! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He yelled.

Tenma had reached us by now, he was totally out of breath. One of the reasons was probably that he still needed to get used to breathing underwater.

"I'm sorry, let me make it up to you," I said with a teasing voice.

I started to kiss him behind his ear and slowly went down until I reached his neck. A small moan escaped from Shindou's lips and he quickly covered his mouth. This only encouraged me and I kept kissing his neck.

"K-Kyousuke, n-not now!" He weakly protested, going completely limb in my embrace. I kept on going until I heard a loud couch not far from us. I looked up and saw Tenma awkwardly looking away.

"Alright, let's continue this tonight," I whispered seductively in Shindou's ear. This lead to a yelp and a heavily blushing Shindou.

We swam a little longer until we needed to go back to Tenma's house. They would probably notice Shindou's disappearance soon so I stayed home waiting for the people who would search for Shindou.

They came around 10 pm, they questioned me and searched the whole house. I was happy I'd thought of the box of scales, I had put it somewhere save just before they arrived. After they couldn't find anything they left around 10:30 pm. When I was sure they were gone I quickly packed a pyjama for me and one for Shindou, a spare pair of clothes for me and some money. I thought I should buy Shindou some proper clothes that actually fit him, tomorrow would be the perfect day as it would be a Saturday. I left a note for my parents that I was staying at Tenma's, locked the front door and headed towards Tenma's house.

When I arrived I rang the doorbell. Tenma opened the door and immediately bombarded me with questions about how it went.

"It went fine, I don't think they suspect me. But I have this feeling they will come back... Where's Takuto?" I asked.

"He fell asleep on the couch."

We walked to the living room where Shindou laid on the couch, fast asleep. I couldn't help but smile at his peaceful face.

"Tenma could you maybe take my suitcase upstairs so I can carry Takuto?" I asked.

"Sure, no problem. He sure is lucky to have a lover like you." Tenma replied and winked at me.

I blushed, muttered a 'shut up' and walked over to Shindou. I carefully picked him up and he stirred a bit. I couldn't help but chuckle at that, he could be so cute sometimes. Unfortunately he woke up when I laid him on the bed as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Kyousuke? Where am I?" He asked confused and sleepy.

"Don't worry I brought you to the guest room. Now go change and go back to sleep, tomorrow is going to be a busy day." I said to him while I handed him the pyjama.

He stood up walked out of the room and came back fully changed a little later. In the meantime I had also changed and lay already on the bed. He snuggled up next to me, a small habit which I could get used to.

"What are we going to do then, tomorrow?" He asked.

"Well I'm going to teach you, together with Tenma, how to walk up and down the stairs and how to run if you're okay with that. And I wanted to take you to the mall tomorrow to buy some clothes that actually fit you," I said.

"Sounds fun."

He yawned and turned around. I wrapped my arms around him, pulled him close and buried my face in his neck as he placed his arms on my arms.

"I love you Kyousuke," he said with a sleepy voice.

"I love you too Takuto."

I stayed awake for a little while longer, just thinking about everything that had happened. Things had surely taken a weird turn. Just a few months ago I would have called you a complete lunatic if you told me I would be in love with a merman that I had saved from the bad people in the aquarium. But here I am, lying in bed with that merman who I loved and had saved from those bad people. After a few minutes that felt like hours I finally fell asleep as I listened to Shindou's soft breathing.

* * *

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **

**Please let me know what you thought of it and most importantly what you think will happen next!**

**Bye!**

**Xx Sekami-chan**


End file.
